Sir Edward Recuivious Anderson-Henry Ragsdale III
(Note: This OC is not under construction, however it can and will be added to when new ideas come to mind.) Sir Edward Recuivious Anderson-Henry Ragsdale III(Or Edward for short)' '''is a very perverted 26 year old human who lives in the Underground. Backstory Edward was born to a royal family which were descendants of the wizards of the time of the war. Due to this, they were able to retain their magic. Edward was taught to use his magic from a very young age, and so is quite fluent with it. One fateful day while he was 24, his friends dared him to climb Mt. Ebott. He climbed up to prove he was brave enough, but on his way back down the floor caved in from below him, and he fell. His leg was broken from the fall, and that's when he discovered the Sigma Energy residing within him. The Sigma Energy appeared as a voice in his head and healed his leg out of pity, and told him what it was and that the Underground, the place where it had been sealed long ago, had unlocked it from within him. After being unlocked, the Sigma Energy was able to control Edward to an extent, however Edward's determination allowed him to be aware of when he was taken control of. The same determination is also why it can only control him for a short amount of time. Description Edward is tall and slightly muscular. He has a brown crew cut and blue eyes. His SOUL is Silver. In battle, he wears silver armor and an intimidating silver full-head helmet. As his casual clothes he usually wears a tuxedo suit, complete with red bow tie. He believes it will attract the ladies. He is very perverted. He'll go out (And do some other things too ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ) with any woman that's above 20. He considers himself a ladies' man, and rightfully so(Sometimes). He claims his flirting will only not work on the women with iron wills, which is true. He is looking for a woman that he deems "worthy" to be in a long-term relationship with. Abilities Edward has multiple abilities thanks to his magic. * Blade Manipulation * Amokinesis * Electricity Affiliations Friends * N/A Enemies * Men that he accidentally used Amokinesis on. Acquaintances * Sans * Papyrus * Melakey - She is currently "infesting" his SOUL. While he finds her somewhat annoying occasionally, he enjoys the company, and has come to think of them as nearly friends, but not quite, like really close acquaintances. Even though he's kind of weirded out at the idea that a sentient being is inhabiting his SOUL, he's glad that she's there when he needs someone to talk to(besides Sigma). Family * Parents * Two younger brothers * One Older Sister * One Older Brother Romantic Partner(s) * Too many to list on this page. Stats Base Stats HP: 4,000 AT: 30 DF: 90 Genocide Stats HP: 8,000 AT: 40 DF: 90 Equipment AT: Warhammer - 60 AT. Slow but powerful. An onyx black hammer. DF: Armor - 60 DF. Heavy duty armor. Hard to penetrate. ACTs Check, Flirt, Pick Up Chicks, Stalk Battle Pacifist/Neutral Theme: Edward will sometimes swing his Warhammer before an attack. This is an indication that the attack will do twice as much damage as normal. Attacks Hammer Strike: Smashes his hammer onto the bullet board, covering it completely. It will be either cyan or orange. Electric Daggers: Summons seven daggers and electrocutes them. He throws them two at a time. The seventh will grow to three times its size. Check Attack: If you Check Edward, an undodgeable wave of electricity moves across the bullet board and saps half of your HP. Sparing To spare Edward(White), you must simply offer to Pick up Chicks with him. To spare Edward(Yellow), you have to be a female. If you are a female and flirt with him, he'll start flirting back. You must flirt three times to convince him to spare you. Quotes Encounter ''"Wazzup." ''if male ''"How you doin'?" ''if female ''"Hey what are ya, the police? Don't be checkin' me!" ''Check ''"Hate to break it to ya man, but I'm straight as a new pencil." if male "You're so hot you make the Sun look cool." ''if female ''"Gayyyyyyyyyy!" ''if male #2+ ''"Hey girl, are you an angel? 'Cause I see Heaven in your eyes." ''if female #2 ''"I've been out-flirted. Wanna go out sometime?" ''if female #3 ''"Oh man, you know me too damn well!" ''Up Chicks if male ''"Bow Chicka Bow Wow." ''Up Chicks if female ''"WHOA, that's too far there." ''Stalk ''"Come on... don't... do this..." ''Death ''"But... I don't understand... what did any of us do...?" ''Death Genocide ''"I thought we were good man... guess I was wrong." ''Encounter ''"Stop checkin' me pal!" ''Check ''"I'm not gay, boy." ''if male ''"Stop trying to flirt with me..." ''if female ''"Seriously man, what's your problem..." ''if male #2+ ''"Really, cut it out..." ''if female #2 ''"Alright, fine." ''if female #3 ''"Ehhhhh, alright." ''Up Chicks if male ''"Aw, hell yeah!" ''Up Chicks if female ''"No, that's nasty." ''Stalk ''"Don't do it... you won't... like what happens..." ''Death ''"This was your choice. Not mine." ''Death? ''"I WON'T LET YOU KILL THEM!!!!" ''Transformation Flavor Text ''Edward is ready to party. ''Encounter ''He seems pretty chill. ''Neutral ''You give a good pick-up line. ''Flirt ''You flirt again awkwardly. ''if male #2+ ''You give a great pick-up line. ''if female #2 ''You give the best pick-up line you know. ''if female #3 ''You offer to Pick Up Chicks with him. ''Up Chicks ''You ask if he wants to stalk girls with you. ''Stalk Genocide ''Edward is ready to party. ''Encounter ''He seems pretty chill. ''Neutral ''You give a good pick-up line. ''Flirt ''You flirt again awkwardly. ''if male #2+ ''You give a great pick-up line. ''if female #2 ''You give the best pick-up line you know. ''if female #3 ''You offer to Pick Up Chicks with him. ''Up Chicks ''You ask if he wants to stalk girls with you. ''Stalk ''He falls to his knees, quivering. ''Death? ''There is a flash of golden light. ''Transformation Recuivious Sigma Recuivious Sigma is Edward's second and final form on the genocide route. In this form he is much more powerful. He appears if you "kill" him on the Genocide route. Description Recuivious Sigma looks similarly to Edward. However, he has no helmet, and his armor is pitch black. On the chest of his armor there is a glowing gold sigma sign emblem. He is much larger and more muscular, and his Warhammer sports the glowing gold sigma sign on the front. His pupils glow gold. Stats '''Base Stats' HP: 18,000 AT: 99 DF: 21 Equipment AT: Sigma Warhammer - 70 AT. The upgraded version of his classic weapon, this awesome warhammer is ready to pound your brains in. DF: Sigma Armor - 70 DF. The Sigma Energy resides within this armor. ACTs Check Battle When there is only one attack left until he is dead and you attack him, he will be taken to 1 HP no matter what. From here he will block every attack until he uses Silver three times, which will make him tired. You can then kill him. Attacks Sigma Hammer: He swings his hammer up, and the silhouette of a slightly large sigma sign appears. You must get under the silhouette. The sigma sign will land on your SOUL and act as a safe haven, before the bullet board erupts into red, dealing extreme damage to anyone not under the sigma sign. He will then smash the hammer down on the bullet board, it will be either orange or cyan. Electric Swords: He electrocutes nine swords and throws them two at a time. The ninth sword will grow to three times its normal size. SOUL Sapper: If you check him, a slow pair of wings begins following the SOUL across the bullet board slowly. The attack lasts until you are hit. When this happens, the wings go around your SOUL, before sapping all your HP until you only have 1 HP left. Silver: Only does this when at 1 HP. Turns your SOUL silver, then launches multiple random, hard to dodge, fast attacks at you. He will use this three times. Final Stand: He combines every attack(Including normal form) into one, extremely hard to dodge attack. Afterward, he will turn your SOUL back to its normal color, then begin throwing random projectiles at you, eventually throwing his hammer as one final attack, making an impossible to dodge attack that deals 10 damage. He will then drop to his knees in defeat. Sparing You can not spare Recuivious Sigma. Quotes Encounter "I am their guardian. And I won't let you kill them." ''Encounter ''"..." ''Check ''"It's too late for that now." ''Spare ''"You could have turned back." ''#1 ''"But you didn't." ''#2 ''"So now, it's time to say goodbye." ''#3 ''"Goodbye." ''you die during Silver #3 ''"I'm sorry... everyone... I let you all down..." ''Final Stand ''"No... I won't let you win.... I won't... let you WIN!!!" ''Stand ''"I'll see you... I'll see you in Hell." ''Death '''Flavor Text' Are you scared? You should be. ''Encounter ''He's unrelenting. ''Neutral ''Finally... ''Death The Sigma Energy The Sigma Energy was an ancient power from long ago, back in the time before the war. It was used to keep balance between good and evil and keep the dark forces at bay. But the Sigma Energy was sentient, and as it continued its job, it began to want more. It turned on the humans and monsters, and caused death and destruction among them. The wizards eventually sealed the ancient power away, but unbeknownst to all of them, a spark of the power was infused with a wizard named Jolnark. With each generation of Jolnark's family, the power grew stronger in them. Edward was part of the Sigma Energy's final generation, when it was at its peak. Due to this, it regained its sentience. It can take control of Edward, but only for three minutes at a time. Description The Sigma Energy appears as a deep, menacing voice in Edward's head. While in control of Edward, his retinas have a slight gold tint. Aside from this, Edward's voice is deep and menacing. After the Sigma Energy was unlocked, Edward no longer had dreams. He instead was in his mind, where he would talk to the Sigma Energy. It takes the form of a silhouette of Edward with white, bloodshot eyes and a golden sigma sign on its chest. Its physical form is that of a cloud of golden energy. Speech Its voice is creepy, sinister, and intimidating. It would be displayed as Bronze text. Affiliations '''Friends' * Melakey - He met Melakey in the time before the war, back when they were both young. He gradually grew feelings for her. Even though they separated for thousands of years, Sigma retained those feelings, and when he met back with her in Edward's body he was very happy to see her. Enemies * Almost Everyone Acquaintances * Edward - Despite being a dick to Edward constantly, and taking control over him occasionally, Sigma has grown to care about Edward's safety, similarly to an older brother. He will sometimes take control to defend Edward if he can't defend himself, such as if Edward were to be attacked while he was sleeping. Family * None Romantic Partner(s) * None Idol Lavernius Tucker Even though he's a fictional character, Edward takes inspiration from Tucker. Trivia * He is based off of Lavernius Tucker from the show Red vs. Blue. * In his battle, if you use the Stalk ACT, his eyes will widen. * Due to Tucker being his idol, Edward also says "Bow Chicka Bow Wow". * His Undernet name is EpicBachelor69. * The Sigma Energy is lightly based off of the Ulder God, and Omega from Red vs. Blue. Category:User;Hefflehof Category:OC